Lethargic Warlock - Malevolent Morgana
by AmberAllyCat
Summary: Merlin is sore and about to pass out. Merlin proceeds to throw a hissy fit and Morgana is turned into a tree. Arthur is amused and the counsel demands for the head of the sorcerer. A idea which could be classified as crack. Enjoy. Mild swearing-


**AN: Do not own Merlin, Please R &R. I had an idea and it might be over used But I like it- Here to hoping you do to. **

**Warning. Swearing.**

* * *

 **Lethargic Warlock – Malevolent Morgana**

Merlin was _exhausted._ He had just saved Camelot and the prat _again_ while getting no recognition or sleep. Then the royal ass had given him a list of chores ten miles long! He was tired; he had bruised ribs and was sick of chores.

Walking into the throne room in a daze he didn't care who was occupying it, all he knew was Arthur was there and Merlin was going to inform the King that the manservant would be asleep and to get some other unfortunate soul to do the bloody stables. The raven walked up to the blond – not noticing the shock and horror on everyone's faces – and with a yawn he exclaimed: "I'm tired and if you need me I will be in my bed- Oh stables still need mucking out. Get George to do it. I'm goanna sleep. Night!" He proceeded to turn and leave. On the way he noticed the curly hair belonging to Morgana. "Good evening Lady Morgana." He shot at her. "Merlin?" She nodded back with a smirk. The room was plunged into silence as the secret warlock left. Arthur's eyebrow rose as he heard a load groan from the oak doors. His manservant ran back into the room and in front of the evil witch. Merlin rubbed his eyes – once- twice. A loud groan penetrated the silence. Merlin's hands slumped to his sides. "Morganaaaa." He moaned looking as though he was two and being told to bath.

Arthur tried to stop himself from laughing. It came out as a snort- that resulted in his half sister glaring at him as Merlin threw a tantrum while turning in a circle. The raven seemed to come to a decision. Merlin's hand flew up in the air with a huff an exasperated 'Fine' left the tired man. Arthurs as well as everyone else's eyes watched as the Kings personal manservant slumped next to the throne and crossed his arms. He looked to be sulking.

Morgana looked at the man she had had strung up in her cabin. He looked tired and was sulking. The raven wasn't the slightest bit concerned or scared. He didn't even look angry. Just… frustrated.

"Well get on with it." Merlin snapped when all the occupants of the room did nothing but look incredulous.

Morgana flushed "How dare you insolent-." "Please save the dialogue." Merlin Yawned a whisper and gasps flew. "Mer _lin._ " growled Arthur realizing that the wrath of an irritated witch could be worse than a regular prideful bitch- witch.

"That's right reign in your mouthy servant _brother_. You won't have any one to command when I'm- Did he just fall asleep?" She screeched. Merlin's head was leaning against the throne- eyes closed. Arthur kicked him. He started awake. The king was glaring at him. A snort from one of the knights had Morgana red with fury. A wind blew around the room. "That's it I will kill you first so you will no-longer be in my way." Arthur stood and stepped forward. "This is still _my_ kingdom Mor _gana_." Morgana huffed. "Please dear brother, it's been harder getting a round that useless lump of space then ever trying to get past you." Merlin rolled his eyes as the knights and the kink looked at him in shock.

" _Mer_ lin?" Asked a skeptical Arthur. A harsh laugh reached his ears. "This is rich. He never told you?" Arthur just shook head then glared at her. "He never told you how he has foiled me time and time again! How that _boy_ insists on being in my WAY. Oh let not forget the time he almost killed ME." The sky had darkened and wind was wiping around the room. Arthur looked at the furious woman. "This Merlin?" He asked.

"YES THAT MERLIN!" She yelled. Merlin looked sadly at her. Arthur saw as Merlin's energy seemed to dissipate leaving him more tired than before. He sighed "Can I sleep now?"

"You can sleep when you are dead. Listen _Merlin_ despite your efforts I will take this kingdom. Magic will rule and-." Morgana had an evil glint as she started walking towards the middle of the room. Swords were drawn and pointed at the witch who flung them and the holders to the side with a flick of her wrist. She stalked onwards. "You can only watch brother as the kingdom you so love bows to ME." Arthur growled and braced himself with his sword. "You will NEVER rule this-." The blond was cut off as his manservant stood and placed himself between the siblings.

"Oh for the love of! Arthur do you take this kingdom, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health to death do you part? Of course you do! Morgana, do you take this kingdom to- No? WELL FUCK OFF. " Merlin yelled. Morgana blinked at him "Why do I even try?" Merlin asked to the air. He turned and went to fetch a glass of the sweetened wine- He downed it.

" _É_ _tre en prendre feu."_ Morgana yelled. A ball of fire flew towards the king. Merlin tackled him down. The raven moaned as he rolled onto his feet. Arthur stayed on the floor in shock. "Please Morgana you were once nice before becoming a nasty bitch. Can't you just come back next week? I'm sore and tired. And just _Arthurs_ Right there. Her response was to throw a fire ball at him. He stopped it with a tray. "Ow owowowowowowowow!" Merlin dropped the now red molten mess and blow on his burnt hands. " _Il s'est brȗlé."_ Merlin whispered as he blew on his hands. His eyes flashed gold. "Ahhh. Crap."

Merlin looked at the shocked look on Arthurs face. "Oh don't look like – I don't think when tired." He wined. Morgana was laughing.

He sent a green light towards her. She only just dodged it. "Look what you've done. Now I'm NEVER going to sleep. _Vérité._ " Merlin sent another light at her. " I save this prats life many times. I saved Uthers life for fucks sake! Yet all I get is a 'the stables need mucking' no thanks or nothing. I do one mistake! One and what's the betting IM going to be burnt for it. It's not like magic can be magical or EVER used for good nooo. It's evil and horrid and CORRUPTS. _Toute sa vie._ You were nice and kind and you went all bad when you discovered magic – ITS YOUR FAULT. YOU MAKE ALL US MAGIC USERS LOOK BAD! _Ne pas être là."_ Merlin was pacing back and forth while sending and defending spells. He looked at Arthur desperately. "Not all of us are terrible and evil Arthur. _Audacieux dogmatique._ Some of us were born like this- with magic. _"_ Morgana had been pushed back and something clicked in her eyes "Emrys." Merlin turned to Lady Morgana; he wasn't thinking when he replied 'Yes'. "Crap." Merlin winced as he realized what had happened.

Morgana paled and backed up. She sent a weak spell towards Merlin. "R _évérencieux étincelant"_

The spell was defended and after a couple more spells were exchanged- Morgana was defeated. The throne room was quite. Light filtered through the broken wall. A breeze blew the leaves of the beautiful torn tree standing by the door. The trees leaves were ruby red- the colour of Morgana's dress, its bark was blacker then night. It looked to be weeping.

The raven haired warlock stared in astonishment. A tear escaped down his pale face as he sighed. He paused at the tree before muttering and leaving the hall.

"Knights go after him. Arrest the Sorcerer! " Yelled a council member. The knights looked at the old man in disbelief. Arthur shoke his head: "Whatever for?" The man strode to the king "He has MAGIC!" The crowds looked on in astonishment. "You go after him then- And when you find him thank him for me will you." The king chuckled. Then paled- He never did thank Merlin did? For anything. "Crap." Arthur Muttered.

That day the law on magic was abolished- rules were set in place but otherwise magic was back in Camelot. Merlin was blissfully oblivious; asleep in his bed.

At the break of the next day when Merlin woke up the King he didn't hint at anything that had happened with Morgana. Or comment on the fact that magic wasn't outlawed. When they made their way to the throne room Arthur witnessed the raven drop the silver jug and pale. The kings' manservant's head swiveled to the tree and the wall and all the damage. "That wasn't a dream?" He squeaked. Arthur let out a laugh as Merlin started to hyperventilate.

Arthur winced as the wind picked up; sheepishly he stopped giggling at his friend. "Seriously though – Thank you Merlin." The all powerful Warlock looked at his king and … fainted. " _MERLIN_!" Arthur yelled running. 'Yup, Merlin is defiantly NOT a threat.' Thought the blond- fanning the pale servant.

'Damn I going to have to promote him.'


End file.
